Teeth to Tears
by Crimson Coin
Summary: FIN Chris and Trish have a vicious fight, one that's been boiling for over a year. Will they be able to get past it? Please R&R FIN


Title: Teeth to Tears  
  
Author: Crimson Coin Crimson_Coin@yahoo.com  
  
Summery: Chris Jericho and Trish Stratus have yet another fight.  
  
Timeline: Makes no difference.  
  
Rating: High PG 13 for language.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Trish Stratus, Chris Jericho or anything else.  
  
Archiving: Be my guest, just let me know.  
  
+++  
  
"Why are you always so FUCKING insensitive?"  
  
"Me?" Chris Jericho's brow rose quizzically. "Me? You're calling me, insensitive."  
  
"Yes, you." Trish Stratus spat, pointing a manicured nail at the man, poking his chest. "You. You're so fucking insensitive."  
  
"How? Why not enlighten me?"  
  
"Fine." She put her hands on her hips. "Fine, you want enlightenment? We've been seeing each other for a year and a half and tonight ... you take me out to dinner and you check out OUR WAITRESS ... RIGHT IN FRONT OF ME!"  
  
"I wasn't checking her out!"  
  
"Yeah, you were." Trish insisted. "Your eyes scanned her body. I'm not stupid, Christopher, I see things whether you think I do or not."  
  
"I wasn't checking her out."  
  
"Then what was it?"  
  
Chris threw a hand into the air. "The girl came over and asked what we wanted to drink and I told her. I have to look at her to tell her."  
  
"Yeah." Trish took a step closer to him, trying to intimidate. "That's fine. And then as she walked away, you turned TO LOOK!"  
  
"IT WAS INNOCENT."  
  
"Innocent?" Trish snorted. "HAH! That's absolutely rich."  
  
"Oh like you're any better, woman." Chris shot back, refusing to back down from her. "Was it last week that we were at the store and you openly flirted with the clerk right in front of ME!"  
  
Trish's eyes widened.  
  
"Oh yeah, that's right." Chris snarled. "What did you think I didn't notice? When I'm standing right behind you, holding one of your shopping bags with my credit card out ready to pay, and as I'm SIGNING THE FUCKING RECEIPT, YOU'RE STILL FLIRTING WITH HIM!" He wiped his mouth. "What, is nothing sacred?"  
  
Trish's eyes fired. "I flirt with other men to make you jealous."  
  
"Well you're doing a damn mighty fine job of doing that, my dear." He said with an edge in his voice.  
  
"Why do you flirt?"  
  
"That's the thing." He said through clenched teeth. "I'm not flirting. Fine, ok, maybe I look. But I can't help that. I'm not 'Checking them out'. The last girl I checked out was you, and you fucking know it."  
  
Trish laughed. "You don't flirt? Oh please tell me I'm not hearing things. You are the biggest flirt I have ever known in my life. A pretty girl glances in your general direction and that flirty bemused smirk always tweaks at your lips. I know how to read you. And that waitress tonight ... you were checking her out. YOU LICKED YOUR FUCKING LIPS AS YOU STARED AT HER LEGS!"  
  
"THEY WERE DRY. CHAPPED LIPS SUCK, AND THEY WERE CHAPPED!"  
  
Shaking her head, Trish stepped even close, standing chest to chest and looking right up into his eyes. "Chapped lips my ass." She growled. "I know you're a man about curves. Breasts, legs, you don't care. And that girl had great legs. And when you were staring at her legs ... you licked your lips."  
  
"And that clerk ..." he injected, harshly. "You had him blushing, and then he leaned over the counter and you sucked your lower lip into your mouth. Oh yeah, I'm onto you. I know exactly why you do that. It's not just a habit. You know that it makes your lip a little swollen, so it looks kiss- swollen. Do you have any idea how turned on a man gets when he sees a gorgeous woman with kiss swollen lips?"  
  
She simply glared at him.  
  
"You don't do you." He snarled. "Well guess what? You have these full pouty lips that from the start have driven me insane. I know that I like that, that such full and curvy ... and from my experience, guys love full lips. And then like after we share a passionate kiss, and they're all red and swollen and wet ... and I'm on fire for you."  
  
Trish kept her head high.  
  
He chuckled. "And then I'm standing there behind like the doting little boyfriend watching my girl suck on her lip, get it too look red and kiss swollen ... AND THEN FLIRT WITH ANOTHER MAN! AND THEN I HAVE TO WATCH HIM RESPOND! Cuz Lord knows, they always do."  
  
"Jealous, are we?"  
  
"Fucking right, I'm jealous."  
  
"WELL I AM TOO!" she hollered and out right laughed at his confused expression. "You are such a fucking idiot. Are you that driven by your cock that you don't even know when you flirt with other women in front of me?"  
  
His brow furrowed in confusion.  
  
"Oh, well then let me tell you. It's so fucking vivid ..." she tapped her head. "in my god damn mind that not a day goes by where I don't think about it. It was seven months into our relationship. And you'd think that after that long, we'd be stable and comfortable and satisfied with the person we're with. Well apparently, you weren't."  
  
Chris still didn't recollect.  
  
She shook her head. "And we were at that fucking club. That club and I went to the bathroom and when I came back, I see you sitting in a booth with your arms outstretched on the seats. And there's some skank ass whore sitting next to you, her hands all over you. You weren't smiling, but you weren't pushing her away. You let her touch your chest ... and then your face and she ... she ran a finger down your jaw line and tickled that long beard you had on your chin at the time. Yeah, you had it all tied in a knot and she was playing with it ... the way I play with it."  
  
Remembrance flashed in his eyes, but he held her eye contact, refused to flinch.  
  
"Oh yeah, you remember." Trish chided, her eyes starting to tear no matter how much she tried to stop it. "I saw that. I saw her rub your chest and play with the hair on your head. And then I even saw her trace that hand down, and gently brush it over your DICK! Yeah, you had those leather pants on and she was so bold and only then did you shake your head and push her away. And then I come back, and sit next to you and you ... you fucking bastard ... you have a raging hard on."  
  
"What do you expect?!" he yelled.  
  
Her eyes widened as a tear slipped down her cheek but then anger quickly rose. "You complete ASSHOLE! What do I expect? I EXPECT THAT YOU CAN CONTROL THAT LIBIDO OF YOURS! IS IT SO MUCH TO ASK FOR YOU TO KEEP YOUR DICK DOWN?! I'm supposed to be the girl that does that for you. Not some flusie in a club."  
  
"I'm fucking human." Chris clenched his teeth, his body tensing. "I'm fucking HUMAN! You think I can help it? Do you really think I can help it? My cock doesn't care who is doing what. All it knows is that ... oh hey, stimulus and he SHOOTS THE FUCK UP! There's only so much of that I can control. I mean Jesus Christ, woman."  
  
"You could have fucking pushed her away." Trish actually bore her teeth to him, doing everything she could to not slap the taste right out of his mouth. "And plus, you're supposed to have control. You shoulda pushed her away before it got to that point. You shoulda ended it before your shaft decided to reach for the stars."  
  
"And what did you want me to do, huh? Just shove her outta my bench so she fell on the floor? Then you woulda ragged on me for hitting a woman. Or no matter what, even if you just saw her leave and I did dismiss her, you'da jumped to conclusions about me. And even if you saw me put her down, you'd say I instigated because I was giving signals. I just CAN'T FUCKING WIN!"  
  
"No," Trish insisted with a stomp of the foot. "No, you're so fucking wrong about me, it's unbelievable how we could have been together to a year and a half, and you still know nothing about me. I wouldn't have been that judgmental. If I saw you shifting away, or shaking your head sooner or REMOVING HER FUCKING HAND FROM YOUR BODY!" she sighed. "Chris, do you know what it feels like to know that your man got aroused by another woman?"  
  
He brought his face close to hers, the tip of his nose touching hers. "And do you know what it feels like when I see men get hard on's from only LOOKING ... at you. That whore ... all other women. I don't get aroused by looking at them. Only you do that to me. But other men ... like the jerk offs that buy all the diva calendars and I'm sitting there, knowing that there's probably some guy, somewhere getting himself off with that photo of you in a bikini, or even more revealing. Like when you do those photo shoots where it's your arms and hands are the only thing covering your bare breasts or ... or your ... your ... Or for me to watch you flirt with that fucking clerk ... and then as we leave, I follow like the little puppy, only to look back and see the obscene tent in that fuckers pants. Do you have any fucking idea what that does to me?"  
  
Trish kept her eyes hard, the hurt shining strong.  
  
"Do you have any fucking clue in that thick skulled head of yours how incredibly jealous you make me? How fucking pissed off and I just ..."  
  
Trish licked her lips. "Do you know what it does to me when I see that another woman excites you the way that only I should? Do you know how insecure I really am? Do you know that watching another woman flirt with you and your body responding ... whether you controlled it or not, that doesn't matter ... but just knowing that, in the back of my mind ... that I'm not the only woman you lust for?"  
  
"That's not true." He said, intensely.  
  
"But it feels that way," her voice remarkably sad, quiet and laced with hurt. "When you look and when I know that you're looking with pleasure, like licking your lips and ... and know that I'm there, and you're looking at others."  
  
He swallowed. "It does the same to me when you look." His voice, soft like hers. "Like when you told me how attractive you thought Jeff was and that you didn't mind doing the scripted romance angle with him, because he was attractive and you two looked good together." Sighing he stepped back from her. "I know I'm no catch. I'm not great to look at and some even have said, hard on the eyes."  
  
"You're not hard on the eyes."  
  
He shrugged. "Well it doesn't convince me when you flirt with other men, make me look like a fool, searing with jealousy because in my head ... it's because I don't satisfy you."  
  
"Did that woman give you a hard on cuz I don't satisfy you?" Neither answered for a long while, the two looking in opposite directions. Trish gathered the courage to speak. "Chris, what are we doing? If we have so many doubts and no answers and nothing to reinforce anything ... what the hell are we doing?"  
  
"I don't know." He breathed, bringing a hand to his eyes. "Maybe we need time apart or something, to sort out our feelings and where we stand and ..." Chris trailed off, thinking about what he'd said. About the prospects of her dating other men. And he tried to picture her with ... like Randy Orton. And Randy kissing her, and Randy holding her hand, and Randy making love to her. Chris's eyes flew to Trish's, his intensity almost mind numbing.  
  
Trish's eyes were just as ablaze. "No. I can't handle the thought of you ... kissing and holding and ... and making love to ... to ..."  
  
"Good Lord, I don't want you with anyone else." Chris rushed right up to her, cupping her face in his hands and kissing her so fiercely and passionately that her knees gave way. He immediately wrapped his arms around her, holding her against him as her hands came up to tangle roughly in his hair.  
  
Moments passed and they just stood in their lover's arms, trying to kiss as deeply as possible. And just when Jericho thought that she'd actually choke on his tongue, he thrust it further into her mouth.  
  
Finally, breathless, she fisted his hair, and pulled his mouth back, looking up at him. Panting, she licked her lips, staring right into his eyes. "I love you. I always have and I haven't stopped. I'm sorry for flirting and for making you jealous. I ... I wanted ... to see you jealous because then ... I knew you still wanted me and ... and you're not hard on the eyes. I think you're gorgeous and I ... I know I'm not the only one who thinks that cuz other women hit on you and you are so good looking there isn't a part of you that isn't perfect."  
  
Chris leaned in, capturing her lips again and bending her over slightly as he ravaged her mouth. He just couldn't keep it in anymore, kissing her with the purest lust. Then just as quickly as it started, he pulled back. "I love you too, Baby. And I'm sorry that I look. I don't mean to, I really don't. But it's funny cuz I look and then I think wow they have nice legs and then I look back at you and I think ... but my girl's are better. And you are so perfect, Baby. So absolutely perfect and you're the most beautiful girl I've ever known and by some stroke of luck you chose me and I never meant to hurt you or make you insecure cuz it really is only you that I lust for. Even if that girl ... all that time ago, Even if she got me excited. It wasn't her that I was going to stay excited for. It was you and it's ... it's just all you."  
  
Trish swallowed hard at the feeling of his excitement, the honesty in his eyes; tears pouring down her cheeks. "I'll never ... I swear I will do my damnedest to never make you jealous or insecure or anything. I'm only yours and even in the end, if I do flirt with them ... that's all it is. Cuz it's you I'm coming home to and making love to at night and sleeping by my side."  
  
"I swear it too." Chris intensely promised and he couldn't stop his tears. "You're the only girl for me and even if I look at others, it's still you I'm with and you I'm acting on and you I'm kissing and nothing's gonna change that." He grabbed her hand, pressing her palm into the front of his pants. She gasped, as did he. "This is all yours." He said with a shaky voice, after all where her hand was creating a rise. "All yours. Only yours and I'm all yours and it's all for you."  
  
"Christopher." Trish moaned, kissing him hard and fierce and she pulled him down. They fell to the floor, wrapped each other's arms.  
  
FIN  
  
*** Well, wasn't that a race to the finish line. Let me know what you think.*** 


End file.
